Aftershock
by AwEsOmEsToRyPeRsOn
Summary: Lindy and Garrett were dating in secret, but then Garrett broke up with her out of the blue. And after she ruined gets the school sick for the dance, everyone is mad at her, especially Garrett. What will it take for him to talk to her again? Larrett! #BreakUpvsMakeUp!


"Lindy, I don't think we should do this anymore. We can't hide this from the group. They're starting to suspect something. I'm just gonna ask Tiffany out and pretend this never happened."

"Garrett!" I said, tears rolling down my face "Please!"

"Lindy, we're just supposed to be friends. I'm sorry."

* * *

I walked into the school, dirty looks loomed over me from everyone there. I sighed, knowing myself the reasons why they give these to me. I was the reason the school dance was ruined. I got everyone sick, all because of my stupid perfect attendance record. Everyone was mad at me, but none more than Garrett. He finally found the perfect dance posal, but got sick and couldn't only person in the school who still talked to me was Jasmine, because she was dateless when she got sick. She was actually happy about getting sick. I walked up to Garrett and Delia.

"Hey guys!"

The only responses I got was a mumbled 'Hey' from Delia and Garrett slammed his locker an walked away. I sighed.

"Lindy, he needs time." Jasmine popped out from behind me and stood next to Delia, who shuffled back in her practically empty locker. I thought for a second. Is he mad about Tiffany, or me?

"He is my best guy... friend. I can't stand him being mad at me." I looked at Jasmine, she have me a look a very suspicious one. I quickly looked away, abounding eye contact.

"I know what he feels like, okay? He is in pain because after a lot of hard work into getting Tiffany to be his date to the dance, and because of you and your stupid attendance record, he couldn't go. It's your fault." The sudden outburst from Delia shocked me, but hit me at the same time. It made me realize the true actions in what I have done, and I realized I needed to make it up to him. I guess he is completely over me. I still love him.

"On a scale of one to ten, how mad of you think he is?" I said. I felt my heart break, because he didn't even like me anymore.

"1000." I sighed. This is gonna be hard, because he had a crush on this girl since kindergarten. I guess the only reason why he went out with me was to try to get over him. I looked around at the rest of the school, dirty looks resting upon me once again. I started tearing up a little, but not because of the looks.

I walked into my classroom, and a bunch of spit balls and crumples hit me upon my arrival. I sat down next to my brother and smiled, but he just grabbed his stuff and moved into Sherri's usually seat. She was suspended, so the perfect attendance record of the school now belonged to me. But if I can exchange my perfect attendance record to get my best guy friend back, I would.

"Alright. Everyone's here except Garrett." I looked around, and sure enough, the seat behind me that would you occupy my best friend/ex was empty, and his whereabouts were unknown. I rose my hand.

"Lindy." The teacher called.

"Can I use the bathroom?" The teacher nodded. I ran out and ran into Jasmine.

"Hey Lindy."

"Jasmine? What are you doing?"

"I can ask the same to you."

"Well, I was..."

"It doesn't matter. Come with me." Jasmine pulled me to the janitor's closet, where Logan was waiting with Garrett, and Delia was holding open the door. They pushed me and Garrett in, and stood at the doorway.

"You two are not out until you make up." Logan said, as he, Jasmine, and Delia were standing in the doorway. They closed the door. I tried to open it back up, but it was useless.

"Garrett?" I asked, looking at my best friend, who was eating a bag of potato chips. He looked up at me, and back down at the floor. He kept crunching on the chips.

"Please talk to me." I sat down next to him, and took his bag of potato chips.

"Hey!" He said, grabbing the chips and pulling them away from me. I smiled.

"At least you're talking to me again." I leaned against the wall.

"What do you want Lindy?"

"To apologize to you."

"What's done is done."

"I know. And I am so sorry. I know you had a huge crush on... Tiffany."

He didn't respond. For a few minutes, all you could hear was the crunching of potato chips.

"Garrett, please. If you want to get out of here, we have to get along."

"Lindy, you don't get it."

"What don't I get? You liked Tiffany. The only reason you went out with me was to get over her. You were too afraid to tell our relationship to the public. Why? We're you ashamed of me? I really never got you! And you think I don't understand..." I was cut off by Garrett crashing his lips into mine. I smiled and kissed him back. We pulled apart.

"Do you want to know the real reason why I did all those things?" Garrett asked, a sole playing on his lips.

"That can wait till later." I said, and we kissed once again.

* * *

Jasmine, Logan, and Delia were waiting in front of the janitor's closet.

"What's going on in there?" Jasmine asked, pressing her ear into the door.

"I don't know. Let's find out." Logan said, and opened the door. We all looked shocked at the sight of Lindy and Garrett kissing. Logan slowly shut the door.

"Told you it would work." Jasmine said, and we all walked away in triumph.


End file.
